redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Poison Ivy
Hi Poison Ivy, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:40, 16 June 2009 Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, Ivy! --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) yo s,up! i'm FM (Ferretmaiden) i'd give ye a message on how to make a cool avatar but you've got that covered!^-^--Ferretmaiden 23:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you're having fun. :D Deagy 00:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I did it last night and decided to scan it today. --Long Patrol Girl Blood an' Vinegar!! 15:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) About the Drawing I'll get started very soon; it shouldn't take too long and it should be done (at the latest) by tomorrow! Hope you like it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:30, 19 June 2009 (UTC) One question; Any preference on her emotions in the picture? (Winking, scowling, crying, whatever)? I thought winking might be good, but if you have another idea I'd like to know what you'd like. :) --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Also... any preference on pose? (I can do stuff like standing, sitting, leaning on a wall, a battle stance, all kinds of stuff. I can also do action poses where they're running or walking.) After I submit this I'm grabbin' me sketch book an' startin'! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 19:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I read your Fan Fiction and I think I have a better idea of the character. No on the winking; Is leaning on a wall okay? If not, please do tell me 'cause if it isn't I can do otherwise. --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 20:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) okie dokie! I have to take a short break in the drawing though because I need to bake cookies. I'll be back at it soon, though! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 20:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Quick Question 'bout yer drawin'. Do ye throw yer knives, or do ye use them in hand-t'-hand combat? In the drawin' (As of the moment!) ye be gettin' ready to throw one of 'em. Does that suit yer fancy? --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 21:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) The drawing might be a bit delayed in coming out. I'm trying to create a picture where she's in a battle stance, yet still looking at the viewer! Just a wee bit tricky. But, I'll give it to you ASAP. I'm on my third draft, but I have a cool idea for this one. Would you care if she throws her knives, or do you want her not to? I had an idea where she could be throwing a knife in the direction of the viewer. Just a thought! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 22:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, there! I haven't seen you around here much,.Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild*(a.k.a. Blue or Btw)I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic.Let's talk soon!Bye! P.S. Please tell me your favorite villain and hero and least favorite villain and hero in my fan fic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) You've read all of it already?!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Sketch is Almost Finished!! The sketch is almost finished! I've been working from the head down , so I just have to do the skirt and stuff. I'll clean it up and ink it, then I'll scan it for you! I have to go to something tonight so I'll probably doing all or the majority of the computer stuff tomorrow. It's looking really cool! I came back and saw your message, and funny enough, I had been drawin' kinda like that. Hope ya like it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Woo!! I'm inking! Get ready to see it!! :D I'm scanning it RIGHT NOW!! SO HAPPY!! Very fun (a little challenging!) to draw. I'll upload it as soon as its done scanning!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I inked it! Hurrah!!! Here's the finished product: I foreshortened her arm and hand and knife since she's holding it. The knife is that weird blockish thing. It'll look better in color. Hope the rip-ness is okay; I had to do a 'ragged cloak' on my last drawing (Look at "Scring for Bluestripe the Wild) and it was SO HARD to do, because there were a million holes I had to fix before I could color it. It took me like an hour or two-ish and was actually really fun to draw! Hope you LOVE IT!! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 00:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC)